


A Not-so-Little Feathery Problem

by starryfrost



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Not Serious, little shit!cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfrost/pseuds/starryfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that Sephiroth, the Calamity's Chosen, could be bested by mere allergies? Especially to something that was a part of himself? Not Cloud Strife, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-so-Little Feathery Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So Cloudgeal and I were skyping, and the idea of Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis with feather allergies came up. Then the scenario of Cloud’s and Sephiroth’s fight in AC was brought up. You can guess where the rest leads.

Sephiroth still couldn’t believe the situation he was in. At the church, sitting on a pew next to _Cloud_ , the one he was supposed to kill. Yet, there he was, sneezing his evil heart out into an ever growing pile of tissues.

He took turns glaring murderously at Cloud and his wing. Particularly, the feathers on it. A breeze from the open door softly shifted a few feathers, and he turned away quickly so the feather particles, or dandruff, or whatever in Ifrit’s name was causing this did not get in his face. His rather blotchy face, caused by the endless runny nose and sneezing he’d been suffering since his wing came out.

_Pointing Masamune at Cloud, Sephiroth released his wing; it erupted from his back in a flash, feathers flying around. What he did not expect was the building pressure in his sinuses, nor the way he folded in practical half at the violent sneeze. Cloud, who had his sword at the ready, slowly lowered it in confusion as he observed Sephiroth have a sneezing fit._

“Need anymore, Sephiroth?” Cloud questioned, sounding a little amused. The winged man looked up and saw Cloud extending a box of tissues to him. Cloud looked just as amused as he sounded, the tiniest hints of a smile apparent on his face and in his eyes.

“I don’t need any mo- HACHOO!” Sephiroth’s glare deepened and snatched the box of tissues, deftly cracking it open and tugging a tissue out to wipe at his running nose. He ended up blowing it instead, yet again.

“I swear to this planet’s wretched existence, if I did not have this allergic reaction you would be dead already.” It was a miracle that he had not sneezed in the entirety of that sentence. A short lived miracle, as yet another sneeze wracked his body. It was slightly weaker though; maybe his body was finally adjusting?

“Of course, whatever you say Sephiroth. Whatever flies your wing.” Cloud was full on smirking at this point.

“Cloud, if you do not shut up this instant-“

“You’ll sneeze on me?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, his face the picture of amusement. “Of course. Because that will _totally_ kill me. It seems to be pretty effective on you at any rate.”

Sephiroth himself shut up at that, practically gaping at Cloud. Well, his version of gaping currently was staring in shock, mouth parted slightly so he could breathe normally, while sniffling _yet a-fucking-gain_. Would his nose ever stop running, he wondered all the while he continued to glare at Cloud. At least his sneezing was subsiding, thank Ifrit.

A little nagging feeling in his back that he had not noticed during his seemingly endless sneezing flared up, and Sephiroth quit his glaring to frown in confusion. He wriggled his right shoulder around, leaning back to press his upper back against the pew. His wing shifted as he pressed on it with his back, that nagging feeling turning more and more insistent. More frowning and he turned his head as if he could actually see what was bothering him. Apart from the wing of course, that was easily visible.

“What’s wrong?” Cloud piped up, leaning on his sword, First Tsurugi as he called it, hands over the top of the hilt.

“I don’t… It… itches?” He still hadn’t moved from his position except to reach back with his arm to feel around the wing area. It was more of a throbbing ache set around the wing, very insistent however.

“Well seeing you’re having an allergic reaction to your wing I wouldn’t be surprised if you had hives around there.”

Sephiroth abruptly stood up, moving to unbuckle the buckles on his jacket. Cloud quirked an eyebrow, but made no comment. He had half expected him to do that. What he did not expect was the leather jacket tossed over him, draped over his head suddenly. When he floundered out from its leathery hold he had to hold back laughter as Sephiroth craned his head and neck over his shoulder in a futile attempt to see his back.

“Even a god wouldn’t be able to manage that.”

“Shut your mouth.” Sephiroth’s head whipped around to glare at him. The nagging feeling had not lessened one bit since he had removed his jacket. Instead, the air seemed to further irritate the area, and in turn irritate Sephiroth. He hastily grabbed a tissue as his nose reminded him that this nagging feeling was not the only thing going on currently.

“Yes _sir_.” Cloud chuckled, looking far too pleased with the whole situation. He had the jacket draped over one his shoulder, and was back to leaning on First Tsurugi. Sephiroth turned around to face away from Cloud, lifting the wing to reveal the skin around it.

“Cloud, are there hives there?” He demanded, scowling at Cloud over his shoulder.

“You told me to shut my mouth, _sir._ ” The insufferable smirk on Cloud’s face hadn’t faded one bit as Sephiroth’s head whipped over his shoulder to glare at the blonde.

Sephiroth practically snarled, whirling around and stomping towards Cloud. He stood his ground, not fazed one bit by Sephiroth’s approach.

“Cloud Strife.”

“Sephiroth.”

“Answer me.” Sephiroth snarled, towering over Cloud, wing raised in a supposedly threatening manner. As it was, with the man’s watery eyes, red face, and increasingly red shoulder area, he was not intimidating in the least. Especially when he frowned and pulled away some so he could twist his arm around to reach his shoulder blade area. His face contorted in concentration and irritation as the itch would not go away no matter how much he scratched.

“I’m guessing you’ve already found out for yourself. Would you like me to get some anti-allergy medicine? I’m sure there’d be some in Edge, if you’re willing to wait while I get it.”

Cloud expected Sephiroth to say yes, as tortured looking as he was. What he did not expect, not in a hundred years, was Sephiroth scooping him and his sword up in a bridal carry and high-tail out of the Church, wing beating steadily.

“You… didn’t happen to bring tissues, Strife?”

“Nope.”

A sigh, a sneeze, and a few chuckles echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as starryfrost.  
> And cloudgeal is cloudgeal on tumblr as well.


End file.
